Lord Potter
by Ambereyedwolfchild
Summary: Harry and his children run into the Dursleys with unexpected consequences. One Shot. First in the Lord Potter Verse,


Vernon, Petunia, Dudley and Veronica Dursley were walking down the street with Poppy and Timothy Dursley, Dudley and Veronica's children, walking in front of them. Suddenly a young child shot out of the shop in front of them, rolling over before climbing to his feet.

"I'll get you for that James!" Another boy, very similar in looks to the first ran out laughing and a girl followed her, flame coloured hair flowing out behind her.

"Honestly James why can't you and Al behave? Mum'll have a fit if she sees you!" She turned around and Petunia was shocked by the girls appearance.

Addressing the Dursleys she spoke with a smile on her face, "I am terribly sorry about my brothers they really are childish sometimes especially considering I am supposed to be the youngest. My name is Lily Potter. It's nice to meet you." She held out her hand and, still shell shocked, Petunia shook it.

"Lils? James? Al?" A deep voice called out from inside the shop, "Can't you spend five minutes without fighting? What are yo-" His speech stopped as the scruffy haired man stepped outside and came face to face with the Dursley family.

"Potter?" Dudley was the first to speak, "What are you doing here?"

"I came shopping with my children." Harry gestured to the three kids who were looking at the conversation in an intrigued manner. The awkward silence that followed was interrupted by a short fat man in a long coat that came running up to the group of people.

"Lord Potter sir. Headmistress McGonagall requests your presence immediately sir."

Harry turned to the man, "Thanks Dmitri, can you tell her I'll be along shortly. I just need to drop the brats home." He smiled as his children made silly faces at his back, they were reflected in the windows of the shop behind him.

Vernon's face was turning slightly purple. Lily tugged on her fathers jeans.

"Dad who are these people? How do they know you?"

"They're the Dursleys Lilypad. This is my aunt, uncle and cousin." He turned to Veronica. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter." Next to Harry an old couple froze and turned to look at him.

"You're Harry Potter? _The_ Harry Potter!" They spoke in soft, almost reverential, tones. "The Boy-Who-Lived!" Harry nodded, looking uncomfortable. Dudley's jaw dropped. The old couple continued, "You saved us all! We can't thank you enough, you saved our grandson! It was too late for our son, he was too steeped in dark magic but you saved our grandson from forced enslavement to that monster."

A little boy, aged around eight, next to them added, "Is it true? Did you really sacrifice yourself? Is it true that you died but your love for your friends and Lily Potter's sacrifice stopped you dying? That's what I read. My friends Mum has a magazine from that time and we read the article."

Albus, Harry's youngest son, replied, "Yep. That's what dad said happened. Was the article in The Quibbler? I've read that one, Selena Lovegood's mum runs it and she showed me."

The couple ushered along and Dudley piped up.

"You _died!_"

Harry blushed, "Uhh, yeah kinda."

"_Why?_"

"Voldemort, the evil wizard who was after me, he tried to kill me and so I sort of let him. Then I came back to life."

"But _how_?"

"I'm not sure myself." Harry looked thoughtful. Vernon's thought process seemed to catch up with him and he exploded.

"Lord Potter! LORD POTTER! SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN A LORD!"

"Uh well." Vernon cut over him before he could finish.

"We took you in. Fed you! CLOTHED YOU! PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD! THE LEAST YOU COULD HAVE DONE WAS HELP US PAY FOR LOOKING AFTER YOU AND PUTTING UP WITH YOUR FREAKISHNESS!"

Harry's face hardened. "Come on Lils, boys. I think we should leave." The three children followed their father away. The Dursley's watched as he pulled them against him and disappeared from sight with a sound not dissimilar to a gunshot. Vernon stormed off still fuming. The other Dursley's followed. Petunia was looking furtively around, wondering if anyone had seen the confrontation, Veronica and the two youngest Dursleys looked confused and Dudley had a thoughtful expression on his face.

The next morning Harry received a letter. It was delivered by a Hogwarts owl and, surprisingly, was from Dudley. Apparently he had spent the evening thinking about what had been said and realised that maybe magic wasn't all bad. He had written the letter and he was going to send the letter to Hogwarts and hope it reached Harry. He had apologized for his behaviour and asked Harry to send a reply with his owl if he accepted the apology. Right at the bottom of the letter he added that he was going to tell his wife, Veronica, and his two children, Timothy and Poppy, all about magic and if he was agreeable maybe they could arrange a meeting. He said that he hadn't told anybody, not even Veronica, that once he was playing with Poppy and she slipped, sliding off the table she'd been crawling on. He'd been terrified but she had hovered in mid-air and slowly floated to the ground. Unless he was going mad he thinks that she's got at least a little magic in her.

"Ginny!" He called to his wife and she bustled upstairs. He showed her the letter and they both agreed on what they would do.

"Archimedes!" Harry called and a beautiful eastern screech owl flew into the room.

"Hey there. I need to write a letter and then I'd like you to take it to my muggle cousin. Can you do that?"

**A/N: This was just a random idea that popped into my head. I don't know where it came from but I think it turned out okay. I quite liked the idea of Poppy being a witch. I might write some more scenes but I'm not sure. **

**If you want to see a picture of Archimedes then here is a link, take out the spaces. **

Http:/ .com /archives /images /e_screech %

**Ellen x**

**P.S. Poppy, before you ask no the girl was not named after you. I couldn't think of any flower names. I wrote this about 18 months ago anyway so...Yeah, she isn't based on you. See ya.**


End file.
